Shao Kahn
How Shao Kahn joined the Tourney Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of Mortal Kombat Kombatants for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is also known for his extreme callousness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his subordinates, if they prove their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. Like his subordinate Shang Tsung, he has the power to consume other souls. Shao Kahn was to participate in the second Smash Bros. Tourney under certain conditions; If Outworld wins, Shao Kahn will absorb Nintendo Land into Outworld. Expendable Barney Ross has been ordered to stop Shao Kahn whatever the cost. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his fists on his waist After the announcer calls his name Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer and slams it as the camera zooms then says "I am Shao Kahn! Konqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory!" Special Attacks Light Spear (Neutral) Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. Charging Spikes (Side) Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him. Uplifting Knee (Up) Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him. Hammer Throw (Down) Shao Kahn throws his hammer at an opponent, stunning and setting them up for a free hit. This can be stopped by deflecting it, and blocked by certain attacks such as Nightwolf's Absorb, Kenshi's Blade Absorb, etc. Home Run (Hyper Smash) Based on one of his first Mortal Kombat Deception and Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatalities respectively. Shao Kahn grabs the opponent by the neck and flips them in the air before smashing them to pieces with his hammer as they fall. Fore (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat Deception Fatality. Shao Kahn hammers his opponent into the ground and then, when they are buried up to their torso, smashes their head off with a golf swing. Bonus Costumes Shao_Kahnbonus1.jpg|Klassic Shao Kahn Shaokahnbonus2.jpg|Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat Deception Shaokahnbonus3.jpg|Shao Kahn's Alternate MK Deception costume Klassic Shao Kahn Shao Kahn's first bonus costume is based on his classic costume from Mortal Kombat II. To unlock, clear Classic Mode with Shao Kahn. After completing the mode, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "shao Kahn now has his classic costume, as his bonus costume!" Then, highlight Shao Kahn and press Minus. Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat Deception Shao Kahn's second bonus costume is the one he wore in Mortal Kombat Deception. To unlock, kill 95 Smash Run enemies with Shao Kahn. When the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Shao Kahn's MK Deception costume is back in action! feel his newfound power!" Then, highlight Shao Kahn and press Minus twice. Shao Kahn's Alternate MK Deception costume Shao Kahn's third bonus costume is his alternate outfit from Mortal Kombat Deception. To unlock, complete the 500 Man Brawl with Shao Kahn. After the 500th enemy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Shao Kahn's tyranny continues on with his alternate costume from MK Deception! Feel his wrath!" Then, highlight Shao Kahn and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Shao Kahn circles his hands then raises them and puts them on his waist saying "Bow to me!" #Shao Kahn puts his hands on his waist and laughs evilly, then summons the Wrath Hammer and rests it on his shoulder and says "Is that your best?" while one of his slave girls embraces his leg. #Shao Kahn swings the Wrath Hammer around two times and says "It's official! You suck!" On-Screen Appearance Shao Kahn walks through a portal and says "I rule this world!" Special Quotes *That form was a dream more horrifying for me. I don't like merging my own self with others. (When fighting Mamoswine) * We meet again, only this time, I'm the victor! (When fighting Liu Kang) * You ungrateful sorcerer, have you forgotten all I taught you?! You'll pay with your life! (When fighting Shang Tsung) * If you bow down and beg, i shall save you, but if not, you will die, fool! (When fighting Sophia XL) Trivia *Shao Kahn's rival is the Expendables leader, Barney Ross. *Shao Kahn shares his English voice actor with Javik. *Shao Kahn shares his Japanese voice actor with Hisahide Matsunaga, Ryuji Yamazaki, Sokaku Mochizuki, Gato, Kouryu, Rob Python, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Edge Master. *Shao Kahn's plan to absorb Nintendo Land into Outworld is based on his plan to absorb Earthrealm into Outworld had he won the ten Mortal Kombat tournaments against it. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters